


Hot Mess

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Emetophilia, Kinktober, Kissing, M/M, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Ok, Gerard knew he was weird, he’d spent a good portion of his life living in a basement reading comics and watching horror films in his free time after all. But he knew that most people didn’t get turned on seeing other people vomit. Or, rather, a specific person.





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/gifts).

> For kinktober day 20: Emeto
> 
> This is just a short one, but I had to do it with these boys.

Gerard had never known anyone like Bert before. He was full of energy, so unashamedly himself and had precisely zero filter. When they had first met Bert had shamelessly flirted with him, resulting in them making out passionately. They’d been inseparable ever since, sticking together like glue and their relationship had only gotten more intense. 

A small part of him did worry about that intensity, especially when he was alone. But whenever he was with Bert such concerns melted away, lost in the pleasure of his company.

“Fuck, I think I’m gonna hurl.” Bert groaned, his face looking a little pale. Gerard wasn’t too surprised, he’d been drinking and dancing around like an idiot ever since they’d gotten offstage, which had made Gerard smile. His eyes were darting around, clearly looking for the nearest place that he could throw up. That was a hazard with Bert, Gerard had seen him puke several times, often without warning and every time it...

Ok, Gerard knew he was weird, he’d spent a good portion of his life living in a basement reading comics and watching horror films in his free time after all. But he knew that most people didn’t get turned on seeing other people vomit. Or, rather, a specific person.

His cock was twitching in his pants just from the implication that Bert was about to. Fuck, he was a mess. “Do it on me.” He didn’t mean to blurt the words out and he quickly covered his mouth once he realised he had.

Bert looked over him, raising an eyebrow and generally looking bemused. “Did I hear that right?” Gerard nodded, his cheeks flushing slightly and Bert just smirked. “Better take your top off then.”

He should have known Bert would be into it, he was down with trying anything. Gerard quickly pulled his t-shirt off, exposing the pale creamy skin of his chest. Gerard quickly laid out over the grass that they’d been standing on, watching as Bert lost control, bending double and throwing up over his chest. It was dark, mostly liquid and it made Gerard groan as it landed over him. It felt warm against skin and the acid burned slightly, but not in a way that hurt. 

His gaze was focussed on Bert as he hacked, a little more vomit and drool falling from his lips to join what was already on his chest. He licked his wet lips and Gerard had to reach up, pulling him down as he leaned up, their lips colliding. He could taste the acid of his vomit on his tongue and it should have been disgusting but it made his aching cock throb more. 

Bert pulled back with a grin, catching his breath as he looked him over. “You look like a mess. A hot mess.” He wiped his chin with the back of his hand, looking around. “Think you can keep it up long enough for us to get to somewhere less open?”

Gerard nodded and Bert helped him to his feet, tugging him by the hand of into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome always


End file.
